SisterChester Traduction
by astral77
Summary: Sam et Dean ont une soeur nommée Jane. Elle chasse avec eux. La fiction suit la saison 4 et 5. Jane apprécie un certain ange mais cette romance interdite sera-t-elle autorisée à fleurir? Castiel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est à Bushesobrandy**.**

Note de l'auteur: Ceci est ma toute première histoire sur Supernatural. Soyez gentil. Cette histoire reprend la saison 4, et Sam et Dean ont une sœur qui les suit. Ha! Et aussi c'est une fiction MarySue.

Note de la traductrice: J'ai adoré sa fanfiction, et il y a tellement peu de fanfiction Castiel/oc en français que j'ai voulu la traduire pour vous la faire partager.  
Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouver que Jane faisait si MarySue, après tout dépend de la définition qu'on y apporte! ;)

Bonne lecture!

_

Chapitre 1

Prologue:

Dorothy Jane Winchester, ou Jane comme elle insistait auprès de tout le monde à se faire appelée car elle détestait le prénom Dorothy, était la sœur jumelle de Sam Winchester et la jeune sœur de Dean Winchester. Être la jumelle de Sam a toujours été un défi pour elle. Elle était bien plus proche de son frère ainé que son jumeau. Jane et Sam ne possédaient pas de connexion psychique comme certain jumeaux. En grandissant, Sam et Jane se querellaient constamment, désirant être reconnu comme deux personnes différentes. John Winchester les avait, plus tôt dans leurs vies, traités comme des égaux. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout. S'il faisait quelques choses pour Sammy, il le faisait aussi pour Janie.

John avait appris, quand ils atteignirent l'âge scolaire, que les jumeaux ne voulaient plus être considérer de la même façon. Ils voulaient être traités comme des personnes à part entière. Par conséquent, John avait cessé de les traiter comme des jumeaux, et a commencé à agir comme si Sam était l'ainé, et Jane le bébé de la famille.

Peu de gens savaient réellement que Sam et Jane étaient jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas plus de ressemblance que des frères et sœurs normaux. Dean ne les traitaient pas non plus comme des jumeaux. Même Sam et Jane ne se considéraient pas vraiment comme tels. C'était comme s'ils l'oubliaient de temps en temps, et parfois ils s'en souvenaient comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler avant.

Leurs rôles avaient toujours été que Dean était l'ainé des Winchester, Sam le frère cadet et Jane le bébé de la famille. Les frères ont toujours protégés leur petite sœur.

Jane Winchester était timide comme son frère jumeau, mais avait le tempérament de Dean. Elle était un mélange des deux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la confrontation et prenait place arrière quand elle allait chasser avec ses frères. Elle préférait être mise à l'écart plutôt que les armes à feu. Jane aimait être au calme, dans une ambiance feutré. Il y a quelques choses qu'elle avait appris très tôt dans la vie. Quand vous avez deux frères qui avaient de très fortes volontés, et qui sortaient, il était difficile d'obtenir tout ça. Elle était un peu rude sur les bords ayant été élevé avec seulement des influences males. Sa mère était décédée quand elle avait six moi et son père ne s'était jamais remarier. Elle lisait beaucoup de magazine de beauté comme les adolescentes. Le maquillage, les ongles, les périodes, choses que les hommes Winchester ne pouvaient pas faire avec elle.

Elle avait de long cheveux blond qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ils étaient juste assez ondulés pour ne pas être totalement raide. Mais pas assez bouclé pour être frisée. Elle n'était pas très grande, près de 1m65. Elle n'avait pas héritée de la hauteur avantageuse de son frère jumeau.

Heureusement, Jane n'avait pas été empoisonné Azazael. Contrairement à son frère jumeau, Sam, Jane n'avait pas été nourris par du sang de démon. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas les capacités uniques que son frère possédait. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait par rapport à ses frères était le fait que Jane était une femme. Parfois, les gens se sentaient plus disposé à parler à une femme paraissant innocente qu'avec deux hommes menaçants. Si le témoin ou le suspect était un homme, ses frères l'envoyaient généralement dans un premier temps pour le courtiser.

Elle avait, comme Sam, été au collège et avait été appelé à rentrer à la maison par Dean. Elle était allée à Stanford avec son frère. Elle n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec sa famille comme Sam l'avait fait. Elle en avait parlé à John avant d'y aller, et il lui avait permis, mais l'avait refusé à Sam. C'était une des raisons que Sam soit parti avec une telle colère. John n'avait pas voulu une vie de chasseuse pour Jane mais Sam était un homme. C'était un scénario complètement différent pour lui.

Jane avait étudié pour obtenir un diplôme de commerce à Stanford. Elle avait très bien dépassé l'ensemble de sa classe. Elle avait rarement vu son frère sur le campus. Il était toujours occupé avec ses propres amis. Contrairement à son frère, elle rendait fréquemment visite chez elle. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle avait effectivement été heureuse quand Dean l'avait appelée. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du traintrain quotidien des livres, des librairies et des tests.

Ils avaient voyagé ensemble en tant que trio pendant les trois dernières années de chasses. Les garçons étaient très protecteurs envers leur petite sœur. Sam était né le premier et même si il était né une demi heure avant Jane, il se considérait lui même comme son frère ainé. Ils surveillaient chacun de ses mouvements. Dean râlait généralement sur sa façon indécente de s'habiller. Ils fronçaient les sourcils à sa consommation d'alcool même si les deux frères étaient eux mêmes des buveurs excessifs. Ce seul fait était un sujet à beaucoup d'argument.

Après avoir commencé à chasser ensemble, Dean avait limité ses rendez-vous. Il avait l'habitude d'effrayé les potentiels rendez-vous de Jane. Personne n'était assez bien pour sa petite sœur. Même si Jane était agacé par ses frère hyper protecteur, elle les aimait beaucoup et aurait volontiers mis leurs sécurité avant la sienne.

Dean avait récemment été enmené en enfer après avoir subit une mort très violente dans les pattes d'un chien de l'enfer. Sam et Jane étaient restés avec leur ami Bobby. Bobby était comme un deuxième père pour les Winchesters. Leur propre père était toujours trop occupé à chasser. Il y a des moments dans la vie de Jane où elle avait secrètement souhaité que Bobby soit son père. Elle n'avait jamais exprimé cela à ses frères. Dean était incroyablement fidèle à leur père.

Sam était parti de chez Bobby après quelques jours, incapable de faire face à la perte de son frère et meilleurs ami. Il avait eu le cafard chez Bobby pendant plusieurs jours, et quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, il pleurait. C'était après tout sa faute si Dean était allez en enfer en premier lieu. Sam se sentait perdu sans lui. Il avait toujours compté sur son frère, pour tout. Il aimait sa petite sœur mais ce n'était juste pas la même chose. Jane ne contestait pas Sam comme l'aurait fait Dean. Elle ne discutait pas autant avec lui. Elle ne buvait pas autant. Elle n'était juste pas Dean.

Il était parti en promettant à sa sœur de la voir de temps en temps. Après tout, c'était une des choses que Dean lui avait fait promettre. "Prends soin de Janie". Cependant, ça faisait des semaines que personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. Sam ne voulait pas être trouvé. Jane n'essayais pas de le presser. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait quand il serait prêt.

Ses frères manquaient à Jane. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait appeler Sam et qu'il pouvait rentrer si elle avait besoin de lui. Mais Dean? Dean ne pourrait jamais revenir. Il était mort et son âme était torturée en enfer. Elle n'avait plus été la même depuis sa mort. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à pleuré. Sam avait pris l'Impala et elle trouvait que même elle lui manquait. Elle avait pris les cd de voiture de Dean avant que Sam soit parti. Elle les écoutait généralement quand elle allait se coucher. Elle s'est souvent retrouver, entourant un oreiller tout en écoutant un classique du rock et en pleurant. Elle avait une vidéo de sa remise de diplôme du lycée qu'elle regardait toutes les nuits avant d'aller au lit. Elle ne voulait pas oublier le son de la voix de son frère, son attitude, ses manières ou ses bizarreries. Elle connaissait chaque seconde de cette vidéo par cœur.

Jane avait arrêté de chassé le quatrième mois après la mort de Dean. Elle ne s'était pas venger. Dean avait passé un contrat. Ils savaient qu'il lui restait seulement un an. La chasse lui semblait juste hors de question. Sans ses frères elle était juste une fille. Elle n'était pas une Winchesters qui effrayait. Elle était encore une Winchester bien sur, mais sans ses frères, elle sentait que la chasse ne serait pas pareille, donc elle a abandonné. L'aventure et l'excitation lui manquaient mais c'était un agréable retour à la simple vie. Une vie normale.

Elle continuait à aider Bobby avec ses recherches quand c'était nécessaire mais elle avait pris l'opportunité de sortir de ce travail. Elle avait trouvé un emploi avec un salaire minimum en travaillant comme serveuse dans un petit restaurant local. Tout le monde devait bien commencer quelque part. Elle avait même envisagé un retour à l'école. Elle avait toujours voulu obtenir un diplôme d'hôtellerie et ouvrir sa propre chaine d'hôtel.

Une nuit en Septembre avait tout changé.

Jane Winchester venait juste de rentrer de son travail, elle avait enchainé deux services à son restaurant dans le Sioux Falls, dans le sud du Dakota. Ce n'était pas un restaurant cinq étoiles mais le pourboire était décent et l'équipe sympathique. Ils servaient la meilleure tourte aux pêches. C'était frais et fait maison tout les jours par le cuisinier qui tenait sa recette de sa grande mère.

Bobby lui avait donné une chambre au deuxième étage de sa maison. Elle était d'une assez bonne taille avec une armoire, une commode, un vanity, un lit, une table de nuit et un bureau. Le mobilier était en chêne blanc. Les murs étaient blancs ainsi que le tapis. Jane avait suspecté que la chambre aurait pu être une éventuelle chambre d'enfant avant la mort de la femme de Bobby. Son couvre-lit était usé avec des fleurs bleu et blanche, ainsi que des petits trous créé par les mites. Il y avait une surabondance d'oreiller. Elle avait dit à Bobby qu'elle aimait avoir beaucoup d'oreiller et il avait rassemblé tous ceux qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison sauf celui qu'il utilisait. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient bleu marine et sentait le moisi.

Elle avait décoré sa chambre en y accrochant sur les murs des photos d'elle et de ses frères. La plupart datait de quand ils étaient plus jeune. Les frères et sœur n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de photos ces derniers temps. Les plus récentes dataient du noël de l'année précédente. Elle avait insisté pour prendre une photo de famille cette année et maintenant, elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Il y avait également une photo d'elle et Sam à l'obtention de leurs baccalauréats. Ils avaient reçu leurs diplômes dans une école où ils étaient resté deux mois à Sioux Falls, quand John avait envoyé les enfants vivre chez leur oncle Bobby. La mascotte de l'école était le gremlin et leurs couleurs le violet et dorée. Sur la photo, Jane avait une robe de cérémonie blanche et Sam violet. Leurs chapeaux avaient un gland doré accroché dessus. Les trois Winchesters portaient un large sourire. Elle avait plusieurs fois pleuré sur cette photo depuis la perte de leur frère ainé.

Elle venait de s'assoir sur le canapé usé et avait enlevé ses horribles chaussures noirs du travaille quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Trop fatigué pour bouger, elle ignora Bobby quand il vint ouvrir la porte. Encore distraite par le visiteur, elle alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher de quoi grignoter quand elle entendit combattre, des voix s'élevèrent, et une bagarre. Elle couru dans l'entrée pour voir l'agitation et s'évanouissais presque.

Bobby était, avec ce qui ressemblait être son frère ainé Dean, dans une prise de tête. Dean lui criait que c'était vraiment lui, et ils se sont battus pour prendre le couteau de la main de Bobby. Dean, qui était plus jeune et plus agile, réussi à le prendre.

Jane tourna autour de l'imposteur, submergé par l'émotion. C'était vraiment un niveau bien bas pour l'au delà.

"Comment oses-tu venir dans cette maison habiller comme mon frère? N'avons nous pas assez souffert pour vous? Ne pouvez-vous pas nous laissez en paix?"

Celui qui ressembla à Dean la dévisagea un moment. Il se tenait debout, le couteau dans sa main qu'il laissa tomber à ses cotés. Il l'a juste regardé fixement pendant quelques secondes quand ses yeux ont semblé s'adoucir puis il a parlé.

"Si je n'étais pas moi, est-ce que je pourrais faire ça?" Demanda-t-il en prenant le couteau et en se tranchant l'avant bras.

Les deux se sont statufiés momentanément, regardant attentivement le sang coulant du bras de l'homme. Les yeux de Jane se remplirent de larmes contenues et elle sauta pratiquement dans les bras de son frère. Ses bras encerclèrent sa petite taille and il posa une main aimante sur l'arrière de sa tête quand elle la secoua.

"C'est vraiment toi? Comment est-ce possible? Tu étais mort! Oh, je ne devrais pas m'inquiétée de comment ça c'est passé. Je suis trop heureuse que tu sois vivant." Murmura la jeune femme incohérente sur l'épaule de son frère, ses larmes imbibant son t-shirt.

Ils se séparèrent et Bobby enlaça Dean. Ils se relâchèrent après un bon moment et Bobby jeta de l'eau à son visage. Jane éclata de rire avec des larmes de joie, elle porta la main à sa bouche pour cacher son amusement.

"On n'est jamais trop prudent," Se défendit Bobby pour son action.

Dean tourna tout autour de la pièce, scrutant chaque coin.

"Où est Sam?" Demanda-t-il attentivement.

Les deux autres regardèrent le sol. Dean n'aurait pas voulu que les frères et sœur se soit séparer. Dean a toujours été l'élément perturbateur qui les collait ensemble.

"Il est parti." à enfin dit Bobby.

"Et vous l'avez laissé faire?" Répondit Dean avec colère.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'étais censé faire, l'attacher dans le sous-sol? Il est en deuil Dean. Il lui fallait du temps. Il appel pratiquement toute les semaines. J'ai essayé de le localiser, mais il ne veut tout simplement pas être trouvé, donc aucune découverte sur lui."

"Regarde-moi," répondit Dean en décrochant son téléphone pour prendre un appel.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, les trois ce mirent en route menant à Sam qui étonnement n'avait jamais été bien loin d'où Dean avait été enterré. Jane était assise sur le siège arrière de la camionnette de Bobby et regardait la tête de son frère. Elle l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'il se souvenait et sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Elle voulait juste entendre sa voix, donc elle posa question après question. Il s'est finalement ennuyé avec ses question et la rabroué. Elle avait rie, des larmes aux yeux si heureusement d'entendre ses traits habituels.

Ils se sont garés dans le parking d'un motel pourri et marchèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à une porte en bois avec un nombre à l'intérieur d'un cœur.

Une jeune femme en sous vêtement ouvrit la porte. La première pensée de Jane était que ses sous vêtements étaient mignon suivit par _'oh merde par l'enfer qu'est-ce que mon frère est en train de faire ?'_La jeune femme ne semblait pas surprise de les voir debout à la porte. C'était comme si elle avait attendu quelqu'un. Sam n'était pas visible à travers la cadre de la porte.

"Il était temps. Ils vous faut vraiment être trois personnes pour livrer une pizza?" Dit-elle impatiente.

Sam est apparu derrière elle dans son pyjama et Dean poussa un "surprise" exagéré. Jane applaudissait son choix de mot. Idiot. Sam regardait sa sœur, Bobby, et de nouveau Dean. Soudain, Sam se précipita à la porte, saisissant Dean et le plaqua contre le mur, un couteau apparu dans sa main. Bobby et Jane lui crièrent qu'ils avaient déjà tout essayé et que c'était vraiment Dean.

Sam se recula et pris immédiatement Dean dans ses bras. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration haletante de ses frères qui se retenaient de pleurer. Ce n'était pas très viril. Jane éprouva une pure joie de voir ses frères renient. Elle alla vers ses frères, et se blottit entre eux deux. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait à la maison. Bobby recula, laissant les frères et sœur avoir leurs moments, des larmes se formait dans ses propres yeux quand il les observait ces trois enfants qu'il considérait comme les siens.

"Comment?" Demanda Sam après leurs moments de tendresse.

"C'est ce que nous nous demandions," déclara Dean en s'appuyant sur la commode, "Combien ça t'as couté, Sam?"

Sam s'esclaffa, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "Combien ça m'a couté?". Je n'ai pas fait ça."

"Allez, Sam. Tu n'as pas fait de contrat?"

"Dean, écoute, j'ai tout essayé. J'ai essayé de faire des contrats mais aucun démon ne voulait prendre part."

"Donc, la question reste alors, qui dans l'enfer t'a sorti de l'enfer, mon frère?" Dit Jane se sentant encore émotionnelle.

Bien, les Winchester auraient bientôt leur réponse. Bobby, Jane et Dean étaient debout dans un entrepôt abandonné. Bobby allait convoquer ce qui avait sorti Dean de l'enfer. Ils avaient déjà essayé d'obtenir des informations avec Pamela, une voyante, et il ça n'avait pas bien tourné. Les yeux de la femme avaient brulée de son crane après un coup d'œil à la créature. Jane était nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais Dean était déterminer et Bobby faisait tout ce qui plaisait au garçon récemment ressuscité.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient était un nom quand Bobby commença l'incantation. Il dit quelques mots en latin. Ca étonnait toujours Jane que Bobby sache si bien sur le paranormal mais quarante années dans ce boulot était un long moment pour recueillir des choses. Dean donna à sa sœur un pieu au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. Elle aurait besoin d'une arme pour se protéger.

Après que l'incantation soit terminé, les trois restèrent tendue, attendant ce qui devait apparaître. C'était devenu une longue attente. Les trois se décalèrent de leurs positions à plusieurs reprises. Jane restait toujours proche de son frère. Elle était très collante depuis qu'il était revenu chez Bobby il y a quelques jours. Personne ne semblait désireux de parler. Les trois chasseurs étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Après avoir attendu pendant trois heurs, Jane, Dean et Bobby commencèrent à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi quand le plafond commença à s'agiter et que les lumières commencèrent à exploser de leurs cavités.

Jane poussa un cri de frayeur, et Dean le balaya comme le vent. De façon inattendue, les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme marchait à travers. Il portait un trench-coat beige avec un costume gris charbonneux en dessous. L'homme marchait tout droit, ses yeux bleu glacé ennuyé, vers les trois chasseurs. Jane nota que sa démarche avait un air d'arrogance, comme si l'homme était habitué à être regarder.

Immédiatement, les hommes commencèrent à tirer sur l'étranger. Les balles effilochèrent la chemise de l'homme mais il continua à bouger. Une petite ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il vint se placer en face de Dean. Ses yeux étaient seulement sur Dean, il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil vers Jane ou Bobby.

"Qui es-tu?" Cria Dean quand l'homme tourna sur lui.

"Je suis celui qui vous a attraper fermement et vous a relever de votre perdition." Répondit l'homme avec un regard d'intérêt sur son visage, sa voix profonde et rauque.

Quand l'homme s'approcha, Dean planta le couteau dans son cœur. Ça fit un bruit écœurant de viande quand il entra dans le torse de l'homme. L'homme n'était pas déconcerté par tout ça. Il baissa les yeux vers le couteau et l'enleva, le laissant chuter au sol. Bobby bougea et le frappa avec la hache de fer. L'homme était rapide et se tourna vers Bobby, cognant la hache de fer de sa main. L'homme posa deux doigts sur le front de Bobby et il tomba au sol. Jane fit un pas vers Bobby, déterminé à aider son vieil ami. Toutefois, lorsque l'homme commença à se déplacer vers eux, elle retourna derrière Dean. Dean intervenait faisant face à l'homme, protégeant sa sœur.

"Nous avons besoin de parler, seul," Dit l'homme s'approchant de Jane. Dean leva ses bras sur la défensive, se préparant pour un combat. Jane se rapprocha de Dean et regarda l'homme par dessus son épaule. Elle agrippa le pieu en bois, le serra dans sa main prête à frapper. Elle n'était pas sûre si ça aurait un impact.

"Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de dire, vous pouvez le dire en face de ma sœur. Je lui raconterai tout par la suite."

L'homme soupira et se détourna d'eux en feuilletant le livre.

"Votre ami est vivant," Dit il d'un air absent en tournant les pages.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Gronda Dean. Jane s'approcha un peu plus près de son frère. Elle était bel et bien effrayée.

"Castiel," dit l'homme avec désinvolture.

"Ouais, je sais ça mais vous êtes quoi?"

L'homme se tourna vers les frères et sœurs avec fierté.

"Je suis un ange du seigneur," dit-il au même moment où un flash de lumière emplit la pièce. Jane pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu les contours d'ailes noires quand la foudre avait de nouveau frapper et ça disparu.

Dean se moqua, " Ouais bien, je n'achète pas ce que vous vendez donc qui diable vous?"

L'homme pencha la tête dans la confusion, "Je vous l'ai dit."

Dean se moqua encore. Jane regarda par dessus l'épaule de son frère, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'homme.

"Ok et pourquoi un ange me sauverait-il de l'enfer?" Jane posa sa main sur le dos de son frère. Il était très tendu mais se calma un peu à son contact. Il bougea la tête légèrement comme s'il voulait se tourner et la regarder mais ne voulait pas quitter l'ange des yeux.

L'homme s'avança vers Dean, un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. Le souffle de Jane se coinça dans sa gorge.

"De bonne chose se produisent, Dean."

"Pas dans mon expérience," Grogna l'ainé des Winchester. Jane toucha son dos à nouveau. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de réconforter son frère mais n'oserait pas bouger tant que l'ange serait encore parmi eux.

L'ange pencha à nouveau sa tête, cette fois ci dans la pitié.

"Quel est la question? Vous ne pensez pas que vous méritiez d'être sauvé?"

Jane pouvait sentir la bile lui monter à la gorge et ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement au visage de son frère. Ses yeux se remplir de chaudes larmes contenu. Elle pouvait dire par le visage de son frère qu'il avait bel et bien ce sentiment.

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?" S'étouffa Dean.

"Parce que Dieu l'a ordonné. Nous avons travaillé pour toi," répondit Castiel et avec ça il parti.

Il disparut de leurs yeux. Jane pouvait jurer qu'elle avait entendu un battement d'aile. Elle s'écara de Dean. Le regard sur son visage était déchirant. Elle savait qu'il voudrait close down (se refermer) et choisi de ne pas le consoler pour le moment. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Elle alla plutôt vers Bobby. Il commençait a reprendre conscience.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Bobby en frottant son bras où il était tomber.

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur," répondit-elle en tirant le vieil homme par son pied.

Dean était encore debout regardant avec des yeux écarquiller le vide. Soudain, comme s'il s'était allumé avec un interupteur, il revint à lui et se tourna vers sa soeur.

"Un ange? Il n'y a pas de telle chose comme les anges. Démons ok, wendigos ok, fantomes ok, enfer, je croyais meme au père noel avant que je ne crois aux anges." Il s'agenouilla pour récupérer le couteau.

Il le tenait dans la lumière. Il était complètement propre. Il n'y avait pas de trace de sang sur le couteau. Bobby se déplaça pour voir de plus près.

"Vous avez l'intention de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Dean raconta l'histoire de Castiel et comment Dieu avait travaillé pour lui. Il racontait l'histoire avec un air de fantaisie comme il ne le croyait pas encore lui même.

"Nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher Sam." Dit Bobby en rassemblant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les deux Winchesters le suivirent. Juste quand ils atteignirent la porte, Jane se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'entrepôt désormais vide.

"Je vais te dire une chose cependant, cet ange était vraiment mignon."

_

Fin du Chapitre 1.  
J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plait!  
N'hésitez pas à mettre tout pleins de belles reviews, je les transmettrais à l'auteur.  
Pour suivre l'avancement: Astral77 sur Twitter ;)

Si vous voyez des erreurs, ou des phrases qui vous semblent bizarre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois, mais certaine ont pu rester comme je n'ai toujours pas de Beta Reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui est à Bushesobrandy**.**

Je ne suis que la traductrice, mon niveau d'anglais n'est pas le plus top mais je fais au mieux pour vous donner le mieux que je puisse faire.  
J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas sur de phrase qui sonnerait bizarre, à force de relire le chapitre, je n'y fais plus attention =/

Aussi, je suis toujours à la recherche d'une beta reader. Les personnes à qui j'ai envoyer des messages ne répondent pas, du coup j'ai "abandonner" ma recherche...

Bonne lecture!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dean, Sam et Jane Winchester étaient épuisés, ils venaient tout juste de terminer d'arrêter des fantômes, super énervés, de leurs innocentes victimes. Cela avait été douloureux pour eux. Ce n'était pas facile de perdre une personne que vous étiez en charge de sauver alors qu'ils étaient seulement confrontés à des fantômes. C'était très difficile.

"Tu sais ce que je voudrais là tout de suite, Sammie?" Demanda Dean en essuyant la sueur de son front. "Un maudit morceau de tarte!"

"Une maudite Tarte, Dean? Savent-Ils faire une telle chose sur Terre?" Taquina Jane en ramassant les serviettes qu'elle avait plié. Quelqu'un devait bien faire la lessive ici. Ces hommes étaient des porcs. Ils avaient dit que les travaux ménagers était un boulot de femme et depuis, Jane étant la seule femme, elle était la mieux placer. Sinon, ils allaient juste brûler les affaires sales et en acheter des nouveaux.

Dean se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. "Peut-être qu'il y en a une ici," dit-il fièrement. Il ouvrit la porte, regarda l'intérieur et la claqua. "Non," dit-il en se relevant et se retournant vers Sam. "Il n'y a pas de tarte parce que tu l'as oublié!"

Sam soupira, croisa les bras derrière la tête et se balança. «Grandit», murmura-t-il.

Jane sourit en pliant une serviette. Ca lui avait manqué.

Dean se dirigea vers le canapé et tomba sur elle, lourdement, elle plia ses bras faisant la moue. Il avait renversé la pile de serviettes pliées que Jane avait posé à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda avec colère avant de toutes les prendre et de les pousser dans le panier. Elle le posa loin d'elle. Elle avait abandonné. Sam se dirigea vers son frère en donnant un regard compatissant à sa sœur.

"Mec, sérieusement?"

"Quoi, Sam? Je t'ai demandé de me faire une tarte et toi, pour une raison inconnue, choisi de l'oublier. Maintenant je suis ici, fatigué, épuisé, viens tout juste de me faire botter le cul par Casper et je veux cette foutu tarte! "

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Jane le coupa.

"Ecouter les gars, je vais aller nous chercher cette tarte. Je pourrais en même temps prendre l'air frais."

Dean sourit, "Regarde Sam, pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus agréable, comme Janie?"

Sam secoua la tête vaincu. "Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

Jane attrapa son sac à main et se retourna vers son jumeau, "Non, non. Je vais bien. Les gars, nettoyez. Je serai de retour en un tournemain." Sur ce, elle sorti. Au même moment où elle ferma la porte, elle entendit Dean crier, "Ne casse pas ma voiture!"

Conduire en ville pour jusqu'au Diner avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et sa visibilité était mauvaise la nuit. Les essuie-glaces sur l'Impala avaient besoin d'être remplacer également. Elle avait accepté de sortir et de prendre le dessert pour Dean parce qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour penser. Il s'était passer quelques jours depuis leur rencontre avec l'ange et elle n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de son esprit. Son comportement exigeait le respect. Ses paroles étaient prononcées avec une telle franchise et d'articulation. Ses yeux semblaient regarder dans son âme. Elle avait pensé à rien d'autre que l'ange, Castiel, pendant les trois derniers jours. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle était à la limite de l'obsession. Elle avait très envie de le revoir.

Elle se gara sur le parking du Diner pour trouver toutes les lumières éteintes. Ils étaient fermés. Elle s'approcha comme elle le pouvait de la porte pour y lire les horaires. Ils avaient fermé à 22h00. Elle regarda l'horloge sur le tableau de bord. On pouvait y lire 2:00. Puis, elle se gronda parce qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines, elle travaillait là-bas. Elle aurait dû savoir leurs heures de fermeture. C'était drôle de voir que devenir de nouveau une chasseuse lui faisait oublier les choses simple, comme des horaires.

"Merde", murmura-t-elle battant les poings contre le volant dans la frustration. Dean aimait vraiment la tarte de ce petit restaurant. Elle fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau pour trouver un endroit vendant de la nourriture ouvert à cette heure. C'était une petite ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'entreprise ouverte passé 17:00. Elle s'assit quelques secondes, permettant à la chaleur de la réchauffer quand elle se souvint qu'il y avait un Wal-Mart sur la route à environ 16 km.

Elle se stationna sur le parking de Wal-Mart. C'était principalement désert à l'exception de quelques voitures bizarres dispérsées le long du parking. Elle avait toujours apprécié le fait que les places de parking de Wal-Mart soit si bien éclairé. Elle sortit de la voiture en maintenant la clé de contact entre sa bague et son majeur. Si quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle sur le parking, elle pourait viser leurs yeux.

Jane se mit à rire nerveusement d'elle-même. Elle pourrait le faire même si quelqu'un lui disait bonjour, elle était si nerveuse ces derniers temps. Heureusement, elle passa la porte d'entrée sans blesser qui que ce soit. Saisissant un chariot, elle commenca à avancer dans les allées. Elle décida de prendre un peu plus de chose que prévu depuis son arrivé. Elle attrapa quelques oranges, pommes, kiwis et des fraises. Ses frères et Bobby n'étaient pas de grands mangeurs de fruits, donc c'était principalement pour elle.

Ensuite, elle descendit l'allée des surgelés. C'était l'allée préférée de son frère. Elle attrapa quelques burittos congelés. Elle avait hésité à acheter ceux-ci. Ca donnait beaucoup de gaz à Sam. Elle marcha dans l'allée de la bière et fit des provisions. Tout le monde dans la famille buvait beaucoup, particulièrement les garçons. Regardant son chariot, elle sourit au vu du contenu. Les gens à la caisse allaient penser qu'elle allait se soûler, se gaver de fruit et qu'elle aimait se drogué. Elle avait beaucoup de "fringale" dedans.

Elle tourna à l'angle et s'arrêta. Elle aurait juré d'avoir vu un trench-coat beige. Elle se retourna dans l'allée où elle avait vu l'homme aller mais il n'y avait personne là-bas. Elle secoua la tête. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée. Jane continua vers une autre allée, ramassa quelques patates douces en conserve. C'était ses favoris. Elle jeta un regard sur les différentes marques, cherchant celle qu'elle préférait, les prit de l'étagère et les jeta dans son chariot. Elle poursuivit dans l'allée des bonbons. Dean adorait bonbons.

L'allée était remplie de toutes sortes de friandises. Elle recherchait dans les larges bacs de bonbon, où on choisisait ce qu'on voulait et que l'on payait au poid. Elle jeta un regard au bac avec les fèves à la gelée. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça et était sur le point de détourner le regard quand elle remarqua deux autres bleu glacé. Les fèves à la gelée étaient suffisamment espacées pour ressembler yeux, des yeux bleus de glace qui était en train de la regarder.

Jane sentit un frisson froid descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des fèves à la gelée. D'abord l'homme en trench-coat et maintenant ces fèves à la gelée? Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, à regarder ces fèves à la gelée.

"Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle?" Entendu-t-elle quelqu'un dire à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et sorti brusquement de sa transe. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle regarda la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme d'âge moyen. Il avait les cheveux roux, yeux verts et des taches de rousseur. Il était vêtu d'un costume d'affaires pourpre et un trench-coat beige. Jane soupira. Ca devait être l'homme qu'elle avait vu un peu plus haut.

"Euh, oui. Je vais bien, merci." Elle sourit gentiment, avant de revenir aux confiseries tandis que l'homme la dépassa et sorti de l'allée. Elle saisit différente sorte de sucrerie, les fourra dans un sac et les pesa. Attachant son sac en tortillonant, elle décida de jeter un dernier regard sur les fèves à la gelée. Elle haletait. Il n'y avait pas de fèves à la gelée bleu glacé dans tout le bac. Il n'y avait même pas les bleus, juste les rouge, vert, orange et jaune.

Elle sorti dans un crissement de pneu sur l'allée en gravier. L'enseigne "Singers Salvage" éclairait vivement dans la noirceur du ciel. Elle sortit de la voiture vérifiant rapidement son entourage, avant de se retourner pour aller chercher les sacs de la voiture. Être un chasseur vous rendait prudent. Ayant grandit en tant que chasseur l'avait rendu encore plus prudente. Elle avait appris dès son premier âge qu'il y avait plus que de la peur dans l'obscurité.

C'était étrangement silencieux dehors. Elle pouvait enendre le bourdonnement des lignes électriques. Elle entendit des petits grincements et des gémissements venant de l'intérieur de la casse. Ca devait être le métal qui se dilatait et se contractait après tout. A part ça il n'y avait rien. Aucun cricket, aucun oiseau, rien.

Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes. Elle était partie depuis un certain temps. Les garçons devaient s'être endormi. Dean avait appelé environ une heure avant et avait promis de l'attendre jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle sourit. Quand il était fatigué ... C'était inutile, pensait-elle pour elle même.

En prenant les clés de sa poche, elle les prit dans sa main avec la clé de la maison de Bobby, les glissa solidementé entre son index et le majeur, comme elle l'avait fait dans le parking de Wal-Mart. Elle avait appris dès son jeune âge à toujours se servir de toute chose comme une arme utile. Les clés ne faisaient pas exception. Elle s'approcha de la petite série d'escaliers menant à la véranda. Le bois gémissait sous ses pas. Elle traversa le porche vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds, ne faisant pas un bruit. Elle avait pris soin de tenir le reste des clés serrées de façon qu'ils ne puissent pas tinter.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière elle. Elle enleva ses baskets et se glissa dans ses pantoufles Bourriquet. C'était un cadeau de son père. Une tentative de donner à sa fille un cadeau normal. Bourriquet avait perdu ses yeux. Il y avait juste un fil noir accroché où les yeux en plastique se trouvaient precedement. Elle les chérissait et les portait toujours. D'autant plus maintenant que John n'était plus présent.

Elle entra calmement sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon. Sam était étendu sur le divan, les jambes qui dépassaient du bord. Elle souria, souhaitant toujours rester à la hauteur de ses frères. Dean dormait à point fermés sur le plancher. Les deux garçons étaient toujours habillé. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de pyjama, préférant rester habillé pour dormir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyait pas Bobby, il avait dû monter dans sa chambre.

Elle passa devant la tête de Dean en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Les trois Winchester dormaient toujours avec un œil ouvert. Le moindre bruit les réveillait. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Ils avaient eut une nuit agitée, après tout. Elle posa les sacs sur le comptoir. Elle avait acheté un peu plus de choses que nécessaire. Elle s'approcha des sacs qu'elle commença à dispérser quand elle entendit un bruit de battement. Cela ressemblait à des ailes.

Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une sueur froide se forma sur sa peau. Elle retint son souffle en se retournant lentement. Elle se blâma. Elle était une chasseuse! Elle se tourna complètement. Il y avait l'ange Castiel. Il portait la même tenue, le même trench-coat. Il se prélassait paresseusement contre l'évier. Il tourna la tête douloureusement lent et l'observa. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux noirs rencontrant ses yeux pâles. Elle se tenait là pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité juste à se regarder dans les yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter autour d'elle. Elle se forca à détourner le regard, mais se trouva pris au piège dans son regard. Il semblait l'immobiliser. Lentement, il tourna la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire arrogant se forma sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le coeur de Jane battait dans sa gorge. La façon dont il la regardait. Ses yeux bleus glacés semblaient regarder dans son âme. Le regard se fit prédateur et Jane se senti comme une souris dans l'assiette d'un chat. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait rester là tout simplement à le regardait fixement. Castiel tourna brusquement la tête vers le salon, son visage devenant vide. Jane suivis son regard. Dean remua sur le sol. Jane ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de perte quand elle perdit son attention.

"Janie", a-t-il dit d'un ton bourru de sa voix rauque encore endormi. Il leva ses yeux et vit sa soeur se tenir bizarrement dans la cuisine. Elle était raide et son visage brillait de sueur. Ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes contenues. Il leva la tête et vit la raison de sa détresse. Il y avait Castiel, l'ange qui avait récemment occupé une bonne partie des pensées de Dean, et à son insu, de Jane aussi.

Dean se leva et marcha groggy vers la cuisine. Jane ne bougea pas ni Castiel.

"Excellent travail avec les témoins," dit Castiel les yeux toujours sur Dean.

"Tu étais au courant de tout cela?" Demanda Dean incrédule risquant un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur. Castiel ne se tourna jamais. Ses yeux focaliser sur Dean.

"J'ai été mis au courant."

Jane se moqua. L'emprise que Castiel avait eu sur elle venait de disparaître quand il commenca à parler à son frère. Etre à proximité de son frère aîné lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et la rendait calme. C'était toujours ainsi. Elle se sentait à la fois soulager et inquiéte. Aucun homme ne se tourna dans sa direction. Personne ne savait de son monologue intérieur et de sa lutte.

"Eh bien merci beaucoup pour l'aide angélique. Tu sais, j'ai presque eu mon cœur arraché de ma poitrine."

"Mais ça ne l'est pas," lui répondit l'ange avec condescendance.

"Mais ça aurait pu l'être. Par l'enfer, où étiez-vous?" intervint Jane avec colère à la suffisance de l'ange, sentant le besoin de défendre son frère même si c'était contre un pouvoir plus grand. La colère l'aidait à dissiper le malaise qu'elle ressentait en présence de Castiel. Dean se tourna vers elle comme pour dire "ouais prend ça". Castiel agissait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler.

"Je pensais que les anges étaient censés être des gardiens, pas des bites" répliqua Dean en reformulant la question de sa sœur, à sa manière.

L'expression de Castiel devint confiant. "Lis la Bible," répondit-il, "Les anges sont des guerriers de Dieu. Je suis un soldat."

"Ouais? Pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas?"

"Je ne suis pas ici pour être percher sur ton épaule, nous avons eu de plus grandes préoccupations," lui dit l'ange avec une poignée de colère s'infiltrant dans sa voix quand il se positiona contre le lavabo.

"Des préoccupations?" Dirent ensemble Dean et Jane rapidement en se regardant, puis de nouveau vers Castiel.

L'ange aperçu l'impatience de la femme Winchester sur ses beaux traits. C'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait sa présence depuis que Dean était entré dans la cuisine. Jane rencontra ses yeux et lui lança un regard noir mais le sentiment de gêne était toujours présent. De l'extérieur, elle paraissait fulminé au sujet de conversation que l'ange avait actuellement avec son frère, mais de l'intérieur elle avait l'impression d'être un ouragan émotionnel. Il retourna ses yeux bleus perçants vers Dean comme si il essayait de l'écarter, d'exclure Jane de la conversation .

"Il y avait des gens qui se faisaient déchiqueter là-bas," chuchota Dean furieusement, "et à propos, quand tout ça se passe, où se trouve ton putain de patron, y-a-t'il un Dieu?"

L'ange restait calme, son expression étant entre l'amusement et la colère. Il regarda fixement Dean. Jane devenait inquiète pour la réponse, pour son frère, pour le monde, elle n'était pas sur mais l'anxiété était là quand même. L'ange ne bougeait pas, ne cligna jamais des yeux, regardait juste fixement Dean. Près de deux minutes s'était écoulées. L'ange commencait à ressembler à une statue. Il prit une grande respiration et le temps semblait reprendre son cours autour de lui.

"Il y a un Dieu," répondit-il comme un coup de vent.

Dean hocha la tête avec amertume, "Ouais, eh bien je ne suis pas convaincu."

L'ange regardait Jane à nouveau quand il se déplaca au comptoir une fois de plus, croisant ses jambes devant lui. Il avait une position qui semblait plus détendu, mais l'air autour de lui était lourd comme un nuage d'orage se déplaçant au large de la mer. Il se tourna vers elle comme si regarder Dean de loin pouvait l'arranger. L'arrogance avait quitté ses beaux traits, remplacer par de l'irritabilité. Dean commencait à le faire chier. Castiel regarda le sol et soupira. Dean continua.

"Parce que s'il y a un Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il attend hein? Un génocide? Que les monstres parcours la Terre? Une putain d'apocalypse? À quel moment va-t-il lever son fichu de petit doigt et aider les pauvres imbéciles qui vivent en bas?"

Castiel secoua la tête, "le Seigneur travaille dans .." commenca-t-il.

Dean le coupa ", si tu dis dans de mystérieuse façon donc aidez-moi, je te botterais le cul."

Castiel leva ses mains dans la défaite. Un sourire arrogant était une fois de plus sur ses lèvres. Il jeta brièvement un regard à Jane. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Jane sentait son cœur rater un battement. De nouveau, un silence s'installa la pièce. Dean semblait réfléchir à la conversation, Jane avait trop peur de bouger et Castiel semblait débordé d'arrogance.

Finalement, Dean parla rompant le silence. Les deux autres occupants de la pièce se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

"Donc, Bobby avait raison pour le combat des témoins, "dit-il en se rapprochant de Castiel, "c'est une sorte de signe de l'apocalypse."

"C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. De grandes choses sont en marche."

"Quel genre de choses?" intervenint Jane. Elle reçu un coup d'oeil sévère de son frère qui lui disait clairement de ne pas interrompre l'ange à nouveau et l'ignora. Elle décida de garder le silence à partir de là.

"Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit?"

"J'en doute sincèrement."

L'ange tourna le dos à Jane pour faire face à Dean. Jane profita de l'occasion pour contempler le reste du bas de son corps. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de son manteau. Elle pouvait dire, cependant, qu'il était mince. Elle se demanda secrètement comment étaient ses muscles, s'ils étaient bien dessiné. Elle se souvint que l'ange leur avait dit que la forme actuelle qu'il possèdait était un véhicule. Ce n'était pas la vraie forme de l'ange. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers ce que pouvait être sa véritable forme, était-il redoutable? Avait-il les cheveux longs qui flottaient comme dans les anciennes peintures? Ressemblait-il seulement à un humain? Peut-être qu'il ressemblait plus à une chèvre ou à un cheval, comme dans les peintures représentants les mythes grecques dans ses livres d'histoire de lycée?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jane ne remarqua pas le léger voutement de ses épaules, vu que ses pensées coulaient à flots dans son esprit. Elle s'était résignée au fait qu'elle ne le saurait jamais parce que sa véritable forme faisait fondre les yeux des humains dans leurs têtes. Un regrettable effet secondaire.

Dean se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard dur. Elle bessa immédiatement les yeux sur la table. Ell était tout d'un coup très intéressante. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui montait à ses joues. Il l'avait vu prendre des libertés avec ses yeux.

"Mais tu dois savoir."

Si Jane avait peur avant, maintenant elle était vraiment terrifié. Lillith? 66 sceaux? Le retour de Lucifer? Castiel venait de disparaître en laissant Jane et Dean seuls dans la cuisine.

Il regarda sa sœur avec un visage remplie d'incrédulité. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Janie?"

Elle secoua la tête dans la défaite. "D'abord nous devrions réveiller, Sam".

* * *

Le tutoiement/vouvoiement est assez compliquer à traduire... Et je ne me rappelle plus dans la série leur début arf...  
J'espère que vous aimez cette Traduction.  
Je vous conseillerais aussi d'aller la lire en VO si vous pouvez.  
Je vais mettre le liens dans mon profile ;)


End file.
